Video:Jasley Donomikols gets grounded for maximum ultraplex years
Transcript: Prologue: Bing Bong explains what happened *(We see Bing Bong on the camera in the white background) *Bing Bong: Hi, I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. One of Lucina's friends. Today, I'll explain what happened previously in Jasley Donomikols gets grounded for Ultraplex years. *Bing Bong: Tirsiak has being given a notification about Jasley Donomikols returning on Youtube and making a killing video, he hurted Lilina's feet and toes because she won't make a pornographic picture of Princess Oriana. He got grounded for being on pornhub during technology class, turned the students into animals with chemicals during science class and he drew pornographic pictures of Desti, Meggy, Tari and Saiko and drew a penis on the wall during art class. He threatened Padme Amidala, Kohtaro Minami and Yuna Minami to get killed by werewolves, basilisks and fire breathing dragons. He killed 800 million animals, killed Lafter Frankland and he's the one who killed Yoda. He misbehaved at Lafter Frankland's funeral and now me and the rest of The Lakeside creatures will teach him a lesson. Let's see what punishments he will get. Start the video Cameraman! Part 1: Jasley Donomikols gets his pornographic stuff destroyed, his pet lion killed and beaten up by Kohtaro and Yuna Minami *(We see Jasley Donomikols in his room sleeping in his bed as his pornographic stuff is all over his room and his pet lion is inside his room sleeping in his cage. Mikoto, King Garon, Kohtaro Minami and Yuna Minami walk in) *King Garon: Wake up! *(Jasley Donomikols gets out of his bed) *Jasley Donomikols: What now? *Mikoto: Jasley Donomikols, since you've been killing and injuring innocent animals, calling female monsters crybabies during monster films, looking at porn and tickling torturing too many female monsters. Everything in your room including your porn stuff is going to be destroyed by my husband and you won't like it. Also, I will kill your pet lion as well. *Yuna Minami: While your parents are destroying your stuff, me and my brother will beat you up! *Jasley Donomikols: No please, anything but beating me up and destroying my stuff! *(Yuna Minami and Kohtaro Minami beat their big brother up as we see Mikoto killing Jasley Donomikols' pet lion in her ice griffin form and King Garon is destroying Jasley Donomikols' pornographic stuff in his dragon form) *Jasley Donomikols: (In Jafar's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Yuna Minami: There, now that your stuff is completely destroyed. Come outside with us, there's some creatures that are going to teach you a lesson you bad man! Part 2 finale: The animals and monsters punish Jasley Donomikols/The Phantom of Thieves arrest Jasley Donomikols *Mikoto: Wow! Look at that! You got a lot of animals and monsters that are going to teach you a lesson! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mikoto: I agree with everyone, now I'm going to call The Phantom of Thieves on you! * *(The Phantom of Thieves appear) *Makoto Niijima: You're under arrested for doing porn, calling female monsters crybabies during the monster films, tickling torturing female monsters, and killing Lafter Frankland! * * Category:Jasley Donomikols' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012Category:Videos